


Watching, Waiting

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to wait, only able to watch and not to comfort, to help, for that year during which his body was being reformed. Set between 48 & 49</p><p>Written: Sept 2, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Kaman Rider Double, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Spoilers up to 49, mentions of shonen-ai (if you squint, or you could just take it as friendship/family if you prefer), a bit of angst but not too bad and it has a happy ending ^_^  
> AN:This is set between 48 and 49. I started to wonder what it was like for Phillip to be trapped in the Extreme memory for a year, and this spawned from that.

It was harder than he ever would’ve imagined, having to watch Shotaro as he mourned over his “death” and be completely unable to comfort him. Phillip wasn’t sure how much time had passed between the time he had disappeared and Wakana-nee-san – somehow coming from the future – had showed up to tell him that he could, essentially, have his body exchanged for hers, though it would take time (nearly a year) for it to be fully reformed, but he thought it had probably been at least a month or two because Shotaro was finally able to pretend in front of people who didn’t know about his disappearance.

It was hard to watch Shotaro, but he knew he couldn't look away nor could he appear before him – not even as the Extreme memory because that might cause his partner too much pain. It hurt to hear Shotaro call for him for a look-up or to henshin because he couldn’t answer and then had to watch the still raw pain and grief that flashed across his partner’s face when he remembered there wouldn’t be an answer. The worst was watching Shotaro break down occasionally when he believed himself alone – though Phillip always stood vigil from afar, careful to see but not yet be seen.

Before long Phillip began counting down the time until his body was restored – he could tell without having to look it up because he could tell just how _solid_ he was slowly becoming. Nine months slowly faded into eight and then seven – Christmas had been particularly hard for Shotaro because there were no distractions and many people were leaving presents to “send” to Phillip overseas. Seven became six and then five – he had less than half a year left before he could come back, Phillip could feel it and couldn’t wait. Five became four then three – Phillip could slowly feel himself becoming stronger and had to wonder if Shotaro could feel it on some level too because his partner’s “habit” of calling to him, which had begun to fade, came back slowly but surely. Then there were only two months left – he watched Shotaro visit Wakana-nee-san who had finally woken up, proud of and grateful for his partner’s strength when he visited her. Less than a month left – Shotaro’s “habit” had come back full force, and both Phillip and Shotaro knew it was beginning to worry Akiko and Terui (Phillip was sorry to worry them but, on some level, he was happy that Shotaro could subconsciously tell that he was close by, that he was coming back). There were two weeks left, then one – Phillip could tell and it was hard to stay back sometimes, even while in the Extreme memory. Then it was finally, _finally_ , the day – Phillip watched and researched their newest client, and he felt the change when Wakana-nee-san connected to the Earth, to his past self, and let her body dissolve, allowing the last of his to take shape.

Phillip then rushed to his partner’s side as Extreme, knowing the other would be in danger because he didn’t know who the true leader of EXE – who Energy – was, and Phillip was right in thinking the man would use that to attack Shotaro when he wasn’t henshined. He managed to get there at the last second, heart thumping with fear – even when he was still in Extreme – at the thought that he had almost been too late. Then he allowed his body to form for the first time in a year.

He knew everything had been worth it – all the waiting, the pain of only being able to watch – when he heard Shotaro call his name and grab onto his – _finally_ – reformed body. The waiting was over, he was finally home.


End file.
